The Jedi Killer
by Manco
Summary: JagxJaina. While the Yuuzhan Vong and The New Rebellion duke it out on the grounds of Kashyyk, Jaina engages a sinister Jedi killing Yuuzhan Vong warrior and receives help from the most unlikely person. Post Rebel Dream.


Author Notes- This is another one shot story I wrote. It's a Jag/Jaina fic, so if you like the pairing you might like this.It has lots of action with some romance near the end. I hope you all like this one.

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars.Star Wars andall it's characters are owned by George Lucas and Lucasarts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina Solo gritted her teeth as she quickly deflected a powerful blow from her enemy's thick, black, and razor sharp amphistaff, which was basically a living organic weapon that had a snake like head for a handle and could become either a sharp whip or a sword.

Gripping both hands around her purple lightsaber, the 19-year-old brown haired and brown-eyed female jedi immediately launched a series of quick saber slashes at the six foot four and rather well built Yuuzhan Vong warrior. Sadly, every attack she threw at him he easily parried with his weapon.

The warrior then swung his mighty amphistaff at Jaina's head but she quickly ducked out of the way and thrusted her blade at the warrior's belly. He parried her stab then balled up his left fist and backhanded Jaina across the face.

The force of the hit was so strong that it sent Jaina falling to the ground. She touched her aching cheek to see if any blood had been drawn and found that there was no cut.

The Yuuzhan Vong warrior stared murderously at Jaina's small form as he slowly strolled towards her. Jaina glared at the warrior then grabbed her saber and tried to get back on her feet. But as she tried to get up, the warrior kicked her hard in the stomach, which sent her back to the ground gasping for air. The warrior looked down at Jaina with the same vicious look on his face only with a hint of disgust.

Although Jaina was bruised and now slightly weakened, she refused to give up. She knew eventually her time to die would come, but she wasn't going to allow it to be today. Not against this particular warrior.

Jaina didn't know how long she and the Yuuzhan Vong warrior had been fighting. All she knew was that she mustn't lose to him. After all he had done, Jaina refused to let him have the satisfaction of slaying another jedi.

The Yuuzhan Vong warrior's name was Tekken Saaki. Tekken was a young warrior whom was obviously one of the Yuuzhan Vong's best warriors and apparently had many talented skills with an amphistaff. He had long black hair, gray eyes, wore thick black vondum crab armor, and had a large upside down V like scar on his face.

Tekken had killed seven jedi in the past three months and now just a few minutes ago, he had brutally and skillfully killed a few troops who accompanied Jaina on this mission. She intended on making him pay dearly for all of it. But at the moment, payback was looking very slim.

Once again, Jaina tried to get to her feet, but as soon as she stood Tekken smacked her hard across the face, which made Jaina drop to one knee. He then grabbed her hair with one hand and threw her across the ground. Jaina cringed in pain and saw Teeken slowly approach.

"It appears, I was right like always." Tekken said darkly as he looked down at Jaina. "My fellow brethren believed you to be some sort of reincarnation of the goddess Yun Harla. But all I see before me, is flesh…and blood. No more godlike than that Anakin Solo."

"Don't you speak his name!" spat Jaina angrily. "If anything, I should just kill you for saying his name. No Vong deserves to say his name!"

"Ah yes. He was your brother. Yet another member of the Solo clan who was said to be of godly status." Tekken smirked then pointed his amphistaff at Jaina. "And I have every right to speak of him... especially since it was my weapon that ended his life."

A look of slight shock appeared on Jaina's face.

"What?" said Jaina.

Her anger was starting to grow and her hatred towards Tekken had instantly increased. No longer did she have a shocked expression on her face, it was now one of anger. Tekken didn't care how angry she got. He just continued to look at her like as if she was some vermin that needed to be exterminated.

"I'll never forget that day. Your infidel brother just stood there fighting all my brethren like as if he was some sort of invincible entity. But I proved to my brethren that there was nothing special about him. That he was nothing more than a weak vermin who deserved the extermination that he got." Said Tekken.

He smiled evilly showing off his teeth then added. "And I want you to know, false goddess. That I felt great pleasure in hurling my amphistaff straight through your brother's flesh."

That was it. Jaina had vowed not to use the Dark Side's powers ever again. But at the moment, she couldn't control it any more. She growled angrily as she unleashed a strong stream of force lightning at Tekken. Tekken was startled as the lightning struck him and sent him flying several meters backwards.

Tekken's body slammed hard on to the ground and sort of slid to a stop. Jaina took several breaths and tried to settle her anger down. She then picked up her saber and got up to her feet. She looked straight ahead at Tekken's body and saw that he wasn't moving.

Jaina did blast him hard with the lightning but she knew that he probably wasn't dead.

In the distance she heard the very faint sounds of explosions from the intense ground battle that had been raging on Kashyyk (which was the wookiee's home world) between the Yuuzhan Vong invasion army and the new rebellion. But since the battle sounded far away, it probably wouldn't come to her location.

Jaina turned on her lightsaber then slowly and cautiously made her way towards Tekken. As soon as she got to him, she gave him a light nudge with her foot. His eyes were closed and he didn't move a muscle.

But the moment she tried to point her saber at him was the moment he quickly leaped to his feet and slashed at her head with his amphistaff, which was now like a whip. Jaina quickly dive rolled out of the way of the amphistaff strike and was back on her feet ready for battle.

Jaina fought Tekken long and hard. She even gave him a couple of wounds, but eventually he got the better of her like he did with the other jedi. He pulled out his dagger and sliced Jaina in the leg and stomach. They weren't life-threatening wounds, but they were still somewhat deep and hurt like hell.

As soon as Jaina fell to her knees, Tekken quickly whipped at her saber and sliced it in two. He balled up his fist and knocked Jaina to the ground.

Tekken also felt a slightly weak. Jaina had fought him harder than any other opponent he had ever faced. But he finally had Jaina right where he wanted her.

Tekken pulled out from his organic belt some sort of jelly like substance. He hurled it at Jaina's feet and it instantly started to cover and tighten around her feet. It then latched down to the ground and kept Jaina from moving away.

Jaina tried to struggle out of the substance but it was no use. She no longer had her lightsaber so she couldn't get it off. Plus her body ached and her wounds burned.

She now knew that this was it. She was going to die. Jaina knew this war was going to be the end of her someday. It had already taken both of her brothers away. So it was fitting that she joined them in death. She just hoped that no one would miss her too much.

Jaina looked up at Tekken, who had sort of an arrogant smile on his face. To Jaina, the worst thing about this was that she was about to get killed by 'him'. He who took her brother's life and the lives of several was about to take her life as well. That was the one thing that made Jaina feel worse.

Tekken pointed his amphistaff at Jaina then said. "Time to join your brother, false goddess."

He was about to finish her off when suddenly he heard a blaster shot go off and immediately felt the burning heat of a blaster bolt graze his left ear.

Tekken touched over to where his ear used to be and felt nothing except a burning wound. He turned around and frowned when he saw the one responsible.

Jaina slowly looked over to see who shot at Tekken. The person she saw was the one person she didn't expect to see. She wouldn't have been surprised if it were Kyp Durron. But seeing this person here surprised her.

There he stood wearing his black imperial flight outfit and had a commando pistil pointed straight at Tekken. It was none other than 20-year-old Jagged Fel.

Jag was a well-built young man with short but smooth black hair and eyes as blue as a Nubian sky. He had a very stern look on his manly face as he and Tekken stared each other down.

Tekken gritted his teeth in anger as he touched the spot where his ear used to be.

"Oh please. You were probably going to cut it off anyway." Jag said to Tekken.

Jag then added in a very dangerous tone. "Now… step away from her."

"Or what, infidel?" challenged Tekken.

"Let's just say you're going to lose more than just an ear in a matter of seconds."

Tekken smirked. "Infidel. I have killed many of your kind including jeedai whom have challenged me in the same way. If I wanted to, I could end your life right now."

"You see, I highly doubt that. You may have had a long streak, but as the saying goes: 'all things must eventually come to an end'." replied Jag.

Jag immediately fired two more quick shots from his pistil. The first shot bounced off of Tekken's armor but the second one cleanly grazed the right side of Tekken's cheek.

Jag then finished. "And your killing streak, sir, is about to come to a close."

Tekken, whose anger now increased, stared daggers at Jag. "Ignorant infidel. You are really willing to fight for this woman."

"You better believe it."

"Very well. So you wish to be exterminated like the vermin you really are."

Tekken twirled his whip like amphistaff then thrashed through the air, which caused a loud crackle sound.

The Yuuzhan Vong warrior then added venomously. "In the name of my brethren, I shall grant your wish and purge you from this existence!"

Tekken wasted no time. He took out two razor bugs that had been hanging from his belt then immediately hurled them at Jag. Jag fired away at the razor bugs and was able to destroy one of them with three shots.

The second bug zoomed straight towards Jag's chest but Jag quickly dodged it. Jag once again fired his commando pistil at the bug as it circled around and came zooming back towards him. After several shots, Jag finally destroyed the bug.

He looked back at Tekken then pointed his pistil straight at him and said. "Got anymore fancy critters up your sleeve?"

Tekken growled as his amphistaff stiffened into a sword. He immediately charged Jag at full force. Jag fired his pistil at Tekken's head but Tekken blocked most of the blaster shots with his armored covered arm.

Tekken jumped and performed a powerful finishing leap attack that would've instantly ended Jag's life. But Jag quickly dodged out of the way barely missing the blade by a few centimeters. Tekken's amphistaff became like a whip and he thrashed it at Jag. Jag smoothly dodged it then immediately dodged another powerful thrash.

Jag quickly took several steps backward then fired several shots at Tekken. Tekken also took a few quick steps backward all the while deflecting the blue blaster bolts with his amphistaff and armored covered arm.

Even though Tekken had gotten many minor wounds from Jaina, he still moved and fought like as if he didn't have any cuts. In fact, the pain from the cuts made him feel stronger and sent a pleasurable wave across his body.

After deflecting all the shots, Tekken took several breaths then frowned at Jag. He turned his amphistaff upside down, which was where the snakelike head was located. The snakehead hissed then shot a long stream of green acidic venom towards Jag.

Jag dodge rolled swiftly to the right then got up on one knee and fired three shots at Tekken. Tekken blocked the first shot with his arm, but the second nailed him on the right side where one of his minor cuts was located while the third shot blasted the snakehead of Tekken's amphistaff.

Tekken didn't bother with his cut but instead looked at his trusty amphistaff with a hint of sadness.

A sort of cocky grin appeared on Jag's face as he stood up. "Your organic weapons are impressive. But they are still no match for a good blaster." Said Jag.

Tekken gritted his teeth as he looked at Jag hatefully. "Don't even think you've won, infidel. Because this is far from over!" growled Tekken.

With his left hand, he pulled out his dagger and fired at Jag. The blade knocked Jag's pistil out of his hand and in the process sliced Jag's right hand wide open. Jag cringed as he clutched his now blood covered hand.

His eyes suddenly widened when he looked ahead and saw Tekken charging him at full force. Before Jag could react, Tekken knocked him hard to the ground. Tekken gripped Jag forcefully by the throat then lifted him until his feet were off the ground. Jag tried to break Tekken's grip but it was no use. The Yuuzhan Vong warrior was too strong.

Tekken looked him in the eyes and said in a vicious tone. "Let's see how much of a warrior you are without that blasphemous weapon of yours."

He then threw Jag two meters backwards. Jag got to his feet but was then punched hard in the stomach by Tekken. Tekken grabbed him by the shoulders then gave him a strong head but that sent Jag back to the ground. Jag, who was now in a lot of pain, touched his forehead and saw that it was now bleeding.

Tekken smiled evilly then said. "Ironic. You came to save this woman's life. Now you're the one that needs saving."

He then kicked Jag in the side and began to slowly circle him. Jag was now getting angry. First, this Vong harmed the woman that he deeply cared about. Now here he was taunting him and probably getting ready to snap his neck.

Tekken stopped behind Jag then grabbed his hair and slowly pulled him up to his feet, which caused Jag to growl in pain. The Vong warrior then wrapped his arm around Jag's neck and began to choke him. Jag gasped for air as Tekken continued choking him.

Jaina, who was still stuck to the floor, watched in horror as Tekken choked Jag. She once again started struggling to get free. She wanted to help him. She had to help him somehow.

The more she saw Jag gasping the harder she tried to get free. But it was no use; she couldn't get free from the jelly substance.

Suddenly the same hopeless feeling she got when watching Anakin turning to make his last stand had returned. This time instead of seeing her brother go to his death, she was going to see the man she cared about get murdered right in front of her eyes. And it was that warrior who would be responsible for both of their deaths.

Jag struggled to get free but Tekken was too strong.

"Stop fighting it, infidel!" spat Tekken. "Embrace death...and make sure to look at her one last time."

Jag, who was now starting to feel lightheaded and weak, looked at Jaina, who returned his stare. Jag could see the fear in her face along with a hint of determination. He could see the tears of hopelessness stream down her face as she struggled to try and help him.

It broke his heart. Jaina had experienced so much tragedy in this war. It just ate away at her heart and caused her so much pain.

Jag could see it all in her face and eyes. The sorrow, the hurt, and the fear of losing another that she cared about. Just looking at her sparked something within Jag.

He was now even more determined to get loose. If he was going to kill this Yuuzhan Vong warrior, he was going to do it for Jaina.

"After your dead," Tekken said in Jag's ear. "I'll make sure to kill the woman slowly and very dishonorably. And in memory of you, I'll skin the flesh from her body starting with her disgusting face."

The rage burned in Jag. An image of Tekken killing Jaina in such an awful way floated around in Jag's mind. Jag gritted his teeth in anger then elbowed Tekken hard in the gut.

Tekken didn't let go, but by the second elbow his hold on Jag started to loosen. Jag elbowed him two more times, which finally forced Tekken to let go.

Jag didn't waist any time. He balled up his fist and socked Tekken hard in the face. Tekken swung back but Jag ducked then punched him again. He gave Tekken three more hard punches until Tekken finally blocked one and grabbed Jag's wrist.

He socked Jag in the face then delivered a swift kick to Jag's stomach. Jag fell flat on to the ground then Tekken tried to stomp him but Jag rolled out of the way and performed a sweeping kick that knocked Tekken off his feet. Jag angrily pounced on Tekken and the two began fighting each other dirty.

They punched, rolled, and just brawled on the ground. Tekken, who was now bleeding on the face, suddenly grabbed a fistsized rock and hammered Jag across the face. Tekken used that time to get his dagger, which was laying three feet from Jag's pistil.

Jag slowly got to his feet then turned around and saw Tekken right in front of him with a dagger pointed straight at his heart.

"This battle is now over, infidel." Said Tekken.

Jaina saw that Tekken was preparing to stab Jag. She looked at the rock Tekken had used then with the force, she lifted the rock and hurled at Tekken. The rock nailed Tekken in the face, which caused him to be stunned.

Jag saw this as a golden opportunity. He dashed over to his pistil and immediately picked it up. Tekken turned around and was about to hurl the dagger at him, but Jag quickly fired his pistil. The blue blaster bolt nailed Tekken straight in the head. A stunned look was on Tekken's face as he fell to the ground dead.

Jag took several breaths. Never in his life had he had a fight like that. He was bruised and cut, but luckily he was still alive. He then immediately went over to Jaina and blasted the jelly with his pistil.

He put his pistil back in its holster on his utility belt then slowly sat down beside Jaina. He looked at Jaina and saw a look of relief on her face as well as a few tears in her eyes.

"Jag." Jaina said in almost a whisper as she sat up next to Jag. "Why did you come for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jag replied as he stared at Jaina.

"But you could've gotten killed. Heck, you almost did get killed and I had to watch it almost happen!" Tears started coming down her face as she spoke.

"Jaina…"

"Jag." She shook her head slowly trying to stop the tears. She then added softly. "I thought…I thought I was going to lose you too."

Jag wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. He kissed her head then spoke. "Let me tell you something. I'd go to the ends of the cosmos for you. I'd even renounce my own life for you."

"Don't say that."

"But it's the truth. Jaina, I came for you because it was my choice. In fact, I…even disobeyed a direct order from my uncle just to get to you. But the point is, I care about you. And if a similar situation like this happens again, I'd gladly do the same procedure."

Jaina looked at him for a while and he looked at her. Jag wiped away some of her tears but kept his hand gently on Jaina's cheek. Jaina gave a thin lopsided smile then leaned forward and planted a soft but loving kiss on Jag's lips. Jag, of course, kissed her back then smiled afterward.

They suddenly heard a loud thunderous explosion in the distance, which meant that the ground battle was heading in their direction. Both of them knew that the time to leave was now.

Jag stood up then slowly helped Jaina to her feet. He could see by the pained look in her face that the wounds she had were starting to affect her. Without any question, Jag scooped Jaina up in his arms.

Surprisingly, Jaina didn't protest. She just sort of looked at Jag in a loving way. Jag smiled thinly as he carried his beloved like a groom would a bride.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

That was it. I hoped you all liked it.


End file.
